


Piccolo Day

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AFS, DBZ, Dragonball - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fun, Goten - Freeform, Other, guhan, joke, nothing - Freeform, trunks - Freeform, vegita piccolo
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Két felforgató elem beszabadult a DB világába és cisnálják a balhét egy egyébként napfényes csodás napon.





	Piccolo Day

Gohan felnézett az égre, kezéből napellenzőt formált, hogy a szemétől eltakarta a vakító napsugarakat. Nagy sóhajjal kémlelte az eget. El sem hitte, hogy létezhet ennél tökéletesebb alkalom egy kis nézelődéshez.  
\- Hé jössz már?! - Chibi Trunks kicsit morcosan kiáltott hátra a fiúnak. Gohan észbe kapva felnevetett, és a többiek után szaladt. El sem hitte, hogy Piccolo és Vegita is vette a fáradtságot, hogy egy levegőt szívjanak a pórnéppel és kimerészkedjenek az utcára. Bulma megelégedetten, és büszkén haladt a férje mellett, egy-egy anyás pillantást eleresztve a fia felé. Gohan öccse is láthatóan jól érezte magát. A két elvetemült kölyök hangosan nevetgélve kergetőzött a kis csapat körül. Az utcán elég sok ember lófrált, ünnepelték a tavaszi cseresznyevirágzást. A zsivaj szokatlan volt, a sürgölődésről nem is beszélve. A keskeny utcácska mindkét oldalán boltok, házak sorakoztak mind- mind feldíszítve halványrózsaszín cseresznyevirágokkal, és az ünnepre utaló táblácskákkal. A forgatagban fel- fel tűnt egy maskarás alak, majd a tömeg tovasodorta. Piccolo maga sem értette, mit is keres valójában, ebben a "rózsaszín környezetben", de hát a Son família gyermekei egyre közelebb kerültek a megközelíthetetlen szívéhez. Nem tehetett mást elkísérte őket erre a városnéző sétára, s kissé unottan és morcosan kullogott a többiek mögött.  
Gondolataiból egy furcsa érzés szakította ki. Sejtelmesen hátrafordult, de nem vett észre semmi különöset. Kellemetlenül érezte magát, mikor már a többedik kisgyermek kérdezte meg fennhangon a szüleitől, hogy ő is tagja- e, a felvonulásnak. Feje felett egyre nagyobb könnycsepp formálódott, de összeszorított szájjal tűrte a dolgot.  
Szeme sarkából egy érdekes mintás pólót látott a mellette elhaladó emberen, s érdeklődve fordult hátra.  
Megállt egy pillanatra, s pillantása megakadt a póló hátoldalára írt szövegen is. "I love green man"  
\- Hát ez érdekes... - Alaposan megrágta a dolgot magában, s újra megindult a többiek mögött, amikor elsietett mellette egy újabb zöld emberkés pólót viselő ember. Ingerülten fújt egy hatalmasat és vicsorogva mordult fel.  
\- Csak én gondolom úgy, hogy itt valaki hülyét akar csinálni belőlem?  
A kis csapat érdeklődően fordult meg Piccolo hangjára, s értetlenül álltak a probléma elé. Túlságosan le voltak kötve ahhoz, hogy a szembejövők ruházatát firtassák.  
\- Ugyan, biztos csak képzelődsz. - Nyugtatta Bulma mosolyogva a nagy "zöld embert".  
Arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, amikor visszafordult és meglátta az egyik szembejövő fiatal srácnak a baseball sapkáját. A fiatal fiúcska fején egy zöld színű sapka díszelgett, két kis kiálló antennácskával, amiről azonnal Piccolo antennái idéződtek fel benne. Gohan, Goten, és Trunks ledöbbenve figyelték Piccolo remegő fejét. Attól tartottak, hogy nekiront a srácnak, ezért két oldalról közrefogták, és gyengén tovább tuszkolták.  
A Namek, maga elé meredve próbálta felfogni mi is történik körülötte. Szemeit igyekezett minél nyugodtabb pontra szegezni. Egy kislányra pillantott, aki szemmel látható élvezettel szopogatott egy zöld színű nyalókát, aminek csak a pálcikája lógott ki a szájából.  
Mereven nézte, s amikor elhaladt mellette a mamájával épp akkor húzta ki a szájából.  
Szemei elkerekedtek, és kitépte magát Gohan és a gyerekek közül. Dagadó erekkel, hatalmas vicsorgással indult volna vissza, ha Gohan nem szól közbe nevetve.  
\- Ugyan hagyd, legalább megbarátkoznak a másfajta lényekkel is. - A fiú kínosan vigyorgott, s elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy régi mestere hallgat a szavaira.  
Piccolo egyre ingerültebbé vált a hirtelen rászakadó, egyének felé irányuló személyes sértésektől. Észre sem vette a vele szembe görkorcsolyázó lányt, és majdnem nekiment.  
Szívesen utána kiáltott volna valami szaftosat, de figyelmét inkább a lány hatalmas mellein feszülő kép kötötte le. Döbbenetén nem változtatott a tény, hogy a póló hátuljára "I love Piccolo sama" felirat volt olvasható.  
\- Ezek az emberek reklámot csináltak belőlem!!! - A csapat eleje fejcsóválva figyelte a jelenetet. Vegita közönyösen haladt tovább, nem tudta érdekelni Piccolo összeomlott imidzs -e, és büszkesége. Valahogy nem tudta őt sajnálni.  
\- Ugyan Piccolo ez még nem olyan vészes.  
A Namek őrjöngve mordult fel, amire sok ember kapta fel a fejét.  
Most már nem volt menekvés. A figyelem központjába került, és az emberek sikoltva nyomultak volna felé tollakkal és noteszekkel, de Gohan, Goten és Trunks közrefogták földönkívüli társukat.  
A semmiből egy passzos fekete öltöny került rájuk, és sármos vigyorral tették fel fekete napszemüvegüket.  
A Gohan Security megérkezett.  
\- Csak semmi tolongás, a sensei nem osztogat aláírásokat.  
-A csalódott tömeg lassan és kedvszegetten eltámolygott, engedélyezve útjuk folytatását.  
Hirtelen ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülüket.  
\- Nyalókát, kivi ízű nyalókát tessék!!!  
\- Vegyenek egy pólót, és segítsenek egy megesett nyugdíjba vonult istenen. - Sonja ordítása után, elkerülhetetlen volt nem meghallani SJ hangját is.  
Valahogy a két hang kiegészítette egymást, bármi is történt. A két hang annyira összetartozott, mint a villámlás és a mennydörgés. Sajnos a hatás is valami ilyesmit szokott sejtetni. E két hang csak rosszat jelentett, minden élő ember számára, akinek még maradt csöppnyi önérzete. :)  
Piccolo fejéről hatalmas könnycsepp gurult le. Sejthette volna, hogy a két átok keze van a dologban.  
Nem is messze álltak egy árus asztal mögött, amik tele voltak tömve pólókkal, sapkákkal, és nyalókákkal.  
A legmeglepőbb az egészben a stand körül sertepertélő tömeg volt. Látszólag előszeretettel vettél a holmikat és nevetve viselték a "nyugdíjas isten" arcképét.  
A pult előtt egy alacsony zöld-színű alak integetett papírpénzzel a kezében.  
\- Egy Piccolo -s nyalókát kérek.! - "Hát te is fiam Dende?". Piccolo -n idegrángás futott végig, most már elege volt minden piszkálásból.  
Odarobbant az árusok mögé, és megpöckölte a vállukat.  
\- Tiii...hmpf!!! - Kitörő ordítását egy szájába toluló nyalóka szakította félbe, amivel Sonja kínálta meg.  
\- Tessék egy nyalóka, zöldre festi a nyelved.! - Kerülte el gyorsan a hatalmas veszekedést, és betömte Piccolo száját.  
\- Ez a póló pont a te méreted, már vártunk. - SJ egyetlen mozdulattal felhúzta a meglepett Namek -ra a saját képével ellátott pólót. Szegénynek ideje sem volt tiltakozni és máris ott feszített benne.  
\- És ne felejtsük a sapkát se... - Egészítette ki az összhatást Sonja, és Piccolo turbánjára húzott egy siltes sapkát is, ami második fejbúbként rikított a fején. - Ő lenne itt a mi múzsánk. - Mutatott az élő remekműre Sonja vigyorogva. A pult előtt tolakodó emberek látva az összhatást egy pillanat alatt megrohamozták az árukészletet és elkapkodtak mindent.  
A hatalmas porfelhő után SJ elégedetten nyálazott át egy köteg papírpénzt, míg Sonja merengve nézett körül, szájából egy zöld nyalóka kandikált kifelé.  
\- Nem tudod hova tettem a többi árút? - Bulma, Vegita, és Gohan ledöbbenve figyelték a jelenetet. Goten, és Trunks nevetve rángatták meg Sonja nadrágját.  
\- Mi is kaphatunk egy sapkát? - Piccolo feje felett hatalmas gőzfelhő keletkezett, s feje zöldből pirosba váltott át. Undorodva tépte ki a nyalókát a szájából, s erőteljesen a földhöz csapta a siltes sapkát. Nyomatékosan rá is taposott a hatás kedvéért.  
\- Na ebből elég volt!!!  
\- Ahh, micsoda karizma, micsoda profil... ezek a gyűlölettől sugárzó szemek... ez az arcizom rángás, micsoda téma. Maradj így! - Sonja előkapott egy fényképezőgépet és egyszerre minden oldalról kattogtatni kezdett Piccolo körül. SJ vigyorogva emelte fel a hüvelykujját, s fel tartotta.  
\- Pózolj a kamerának bébi! - Azt hiszem itt illik kicenzúrázni Piccolo reakcióját... Ez az esemény a nyugalom megzavarására alkalmas képi és hanganyagokat tartalmaz. A kockázatok és mellék6ások érdekében kérjük, kérdezze meg kezelőorvosát, gyógyszerészét...  
\- Most már aztán szálljatok le rólam!!! - Piccolo ordítására a fél város felfigyelt. SJ és Sonja megszeppenten horgasztották le a fejüket, s kezüket tördelve szipogtak.  
\- Jól van, na... - Hebegték egyszerre, szinte hangtalanul, s elkezdték kihúzni a pólójukat a nadrágból.  
Piccolo diadalittasan vonult el a többiek mellett. Vegita nem állta meg megjegyzés nélkül a dolgot.  
\- Tetszik a pólód "Green Man"! - Ebben a pillanatban ismét felcsendült a kofás kiáltás Sonja szájából.  
\- Egyet fizet, kettőt kap akció! - Lekapták a pólójukat, ami alatt egy másik póló rejtőzött, csak épp más sztárral...  
\- Vegyen egy "Great Saiya Man "- es pólót, és ajándékba kapja az univerzum legerősebb lénye a híres "Saiya - Jin herceg" képével ellátott pólót. - Kontrázott rá elődjére SJ. Piccolo gúnyosan Vegitára vigyorgott, aki teljesen elsápadt a haragtól.  
\- Hm... ez a nyalóka nem is olyan rossz... - Piccolo elégedetten sétált el egy kivi ízű nyalókával, és Dendével az oldalán.  
Ez egy jó nap volt...

2002\. 06. 05.

00: 44: 03

**Author's Note:**

> Azt hiszem ez a legrégebbi történetem ha nem számolom bele a soha online feltöltésre nem kerülteket 
> 
> Hibák és elírások jelzését örömmel veszem.


End file.
